


A Slight Disagreement

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Keep an eye out for the movie quote this fic was based on! Internet cookies for whoever guesses it in the comments!





	A Slight Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for the movie quote this fic was based on! Internet cookies for whoever guesses it in the comments!

Ajay and Sabal were at a safe house just north of Banapur, where they’d found the fridge stocked to the brim with beer. They’d both shrugged and decided a little healthy drunkenness would be good for them. Ajay was drunk after three beers, more inclined to chug than to drink slowly. Five beers after that Ajay was barely sitting in his chair properly. Sabal only laughed, just drunk enough to find it all terribly funny.

“I had no idea you held your beer so poorly,” He joked, and Ajay laughed.

“And I had no idea you hated Noore so much.” Sabal chuckled, but it held less life this time.

“A lot of people hated her. That happens when you throw people to the tigers.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice, I was one of the people she threw to the tigers, remember? With my gonads hanging out and everything? My ass so white it had to apologize for slavery? All I’m saying is that she deserved a little pity. Paul had her family.”

“And she killed countless families to save her own.”

“Like you wouldn’t have? I would have. If Paul had my mom, I'd kill every person in the country if I thought it’d bring her back. Noore had kids that Paul killed, y’know?”

“She threw children to the tigers. My argument stands.”

“Your argument is bullshit!” Ajay snapped drunkenly, standing, “You can’t possibly think you're better than her! That you would sacrifice your own family to keep your conscience clear?”

“My family is dead. They were murdered when I was a child.” Sabal growled, standing as well. It was the alcohol going to his head and making him so combative, but he didn’t have enough clarity in his head left to act on reason, only to see it.

“So you don’t have any family, and can’t possibly know what it's like to do anything to save the people you love. That’s the problem, you’re a heartless bastard who doesn’t love anybody.”

“You take that back!!” Sabal yelled, grabbing Ajay by the collar, “Take it back!”

“Prove me wrong, then.” Sabal glowered. Definitely the alcohol. Were he fully sober, he would have never even considered saying half the things he was about to say.

“Oh, I can’t prove you wrong, but I can prove you’re just as much a heartless bastard as I am. You were right there, Ajay. Rumour has it Noore fell to her own tigers. Did you push her?”

“SHE FELL!!”

“And you were where? The other side of the arena? Didn’t feel like stopping her?”

“I couldn’t stop her! She fell before I knew what happened!”

“Keep telling yourself that. And Paul? You were so quick to question the morality of killing Noore, but what about him? Was it your ‘killing is wrong’ policy that made you deliver him ALIVE to the Golden Path? You knew full well we were going to torture him, and you were so sure that killing was wrong that you left him to his fate?” Sabal scoffed, “No, you thought he DESERVED to suffer, didn't you? You tell me, is it worse to think someone deserves to die, or to think they deserve to live in torment? Putting a bullet through Noore’s head would have been a mercy, but you let her fall to the tigers instead. Paul was left to be tortured, Noore fell to the tigers...are you sure some part of you didn’t think she deserved it? Poetic justice does seem to be a theme with you…”

“You BASTARD!!!” Ajay pulled back and punched Sabal in the face as hard as he could, sending Sabal sprawling to the ground. Sabal growled, getting back up and punching Ajay in return. Ajay stumbled into the table, then dived for Sabal. They wrestled on the ground, pulling hair and punching each other to try and gain the upper hand, shouting at each other all the while.

“Noore didn’t deserve to die!”

“Paul didn’t deserve to be tortured, but you let it happen anyways!”

“That’s not the point!”

“That is the point! You can’t let go of your morals when it’s convenient! Either nobody deserves to die, or they all do. You can’t be naive and send people to be tortured all at once, Ajay!”

“You...you…Heartless son of a bitch! Paul did it because it was fun! Noore was forced to! It’s different!”

“Murder is murder, Ajay! They all deserve to pay! You don’t think the royal army you gun down daily were coerced?!” Ajay growled, yanking on Sabal’s hair again, causing Sabal to grunt.

“You...you...ruined me! I was HUMAN!! I would NEVER have killed people! You CHANGED me!!” Sabal growled, rolling them over so Ajay was on the ground.

“I didn’t change you! You’re talking nonsense! Stop it, Ajay! I’m not arguing with you!” 

“Really? What is this, causal conversation? Stop trying to deny it! You’re a murderer! You’re a murderer, and this whole time you’ve been making me one too!”

“ENOUGH!” Sabal punched Ajay, and then he punched him again, and again, and again. He stopped when Ajay had stilled, blood running both from his nose and from a split lip. Sabal panted heavily, running a hand through Ajay’s hair, his eyes softening.

“I didn’t change you, Ajay. Believe me. We’ll need someone like you after the war, to stop the killing, and I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but...you haven’t been here as long as I have. You haven't seen the sins they’ve committed, seen the families torn apart…” Sabal sighed. Ajay was unconscious, he couldn't hear him. Considering how drunk he had been, Ajay probably wouldn’t even remember the fight. 

“Urgh…” Ajay’s eyes blinked open slowly, his gaze unfocused.

“Sabal…? Who won the fight?” Sabal let out a short chuckle.

“I did, of course,” he said, “Come on, let me help you up.” He reached his hand out, grabbing Ajay by the arm and hauling him up, walking out of the safe house with Ajay’s arm slung over his shoulder.

“We need to get back to Banapur for the strategy meeting tomorrow.”

“Strategy meeting, schcmatergy meeting,” Ajay slurred drunkenly, “Much more important that we kick eachother’s asses. Therapeutic. Y’know...I forgive you. I think I’ve had a lot of anger inside and...helped to let it all out.” Sabal laughed.

“Next time, I would suggest screaming into the woods.”

“Nahhh, ass-kicking is way better.” Sabal chuckled.

“You say that now, wait until you feel it in the morning.”

“Yeah, but we were arguing, and now we’re all made up. We should sing a song to celebrate.” Sabal laughed.

“You’re drunk, Ajay.”

“And you’re what?”

“Less drunk than you.” 

“Nonsense! Look,” he pushed away from Sabal, “I can walk just fine-” Ajay stumbled, tripping over a rock and falling to the ground, and Sabal laughed as he bent down to help pick Ajay up off the ground.” Ajay was laughing, but about halfway to his feet he groaned and slumped back down to the ground. Sabal hoisted him up again, but the flush to his cheeks said it was just the alcohol, and Sabal smiled indulgently as he lifted Ajay over his shoulder and carried him the rest of the way to Banapur.

***

“Sabal? Where the hell have you- Ajay!! What happened?” Sabal laughed boisterously, pushing past Amita to drop Ajay unceremoniously on the bed.

"Nothing, nothing.”

“But, Ajay-”

“He’s fine, Amita. We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud.”


End file.
